Un Amour de Lycéenne
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Yukkio Wataru est une jeune lycéenne amoureuse de son professeur de mathématiques... qui le lui rend bien. Le couple en lui-même est un crime mais est encore plus outrageux lorsque les deux amants s'avèrent être deux amantes ! Un simple One Shot plein d'amour entre ces deux jeunes femmes. - YURI LEMON Aucun rapport avec le manga "World Is Mine"


Un Amour de Lycéenne

- Sensei …

Le soupir de la jeune fille, bien que très faible, atteignit les oreilles de son destinataire. Le professeur sourit en entendant les petits bruits de satisfaction que poussait sa jeune étudiante sous les caresses de ses mains expertes. Cette dernière s'accrochait fermement aux épaules de son précepteur, les joues rosies par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait elle-même et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. La lumière de désir érotique mis à mal les dernières résistance de la fonctionnaire qui se jeta sur son élève avec fougue.

- S-Sensei !

Elle fit taire la plus jeune en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Ce baiser gagna en intensité à la mesure du bal passionné auquel se livraient les langues des deux amantes. Glissant ses bras autour du cou de son aînée, Yukkio brûlait dans l'étreinte de sa professeur de mathématiques qui allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre et lui faire connaître la jouissance, là, sur le bureau, dans la salle de classe. Bien que les deux femmes soient toujours totalement vêtues, le jeune âge de Yukkio et son inexpérience dans ce domaine lui firent atteindre rapidement ses limites. Les touches de l'adulte devenaient plus intimes et elle laissa ses doigts s'aventurer bas, très bas. Hors d'haleine, l'adolescente tenta de satisfaire sa tutrice de la même manière que cette dernière le faisait mais elle était déjà au bord du plaisir suprême et son corps ne lui répondait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Son « Sensei » glissa doucement un doigt en elle. Cet unique doigt suffit à l'élève pour monter au septième ciel, une jouissance intense durant laquelle elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir que sa partenaire s'empressa d'étouffer. Une fois l'émotion physique apaisée, la plus âgée s'exprime d'un ton rauque sous l'effet toujours présent en elle du désir mais avec douceur.

- Personne d'autre que moi n'as le droit d'entendre cette voix-là Yukkio-Chan .

- Oui, Yoni-Sensei …

La professeur lui offrit un sourire large et sincère qui rendit la jeune fille aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Yoni-sensei déposa un léger et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'elle aimait et lui conseilla de filer avant que la sonnerie annoncent la reprise des cours de la pause déjeuner retentisse. Elle obéit docilement après un dernier contact de leurs lèvres et rejoignit sa salle de classe un sourire béa et une expression de bonheur collée au visage.

Maintenant seule dans la pièce, l'institutrice soupira en souriant. Elle échappa un léger rire.

- Quand je pense qu'au début elle m'avais simplement demandé de l'aide pour ses exercices …

Elle rit à nouveau en rassemblant ses affaires. Sortant de la classe et verrouillant la porte derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle où elle allait faire cours sous peu. La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle atteignit son bureau. Elle pris les élèves de rejoindre leurs places respectives et fit l'appel. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce elle avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux en Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce elle avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et mis ses lunettes.

A chaque cours qu'elle donnait, elle restait sérieuse et ne se déconcentrait jamais, même lorsque Yukkio Wataru lui adressait de discrets sourires ou regards. Cette dernière profitait toujours du cours de mathématiques pour observer et admirer la beauté de sa « petite-amie ». Et dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait sortir avec une fille avant de rencontrer Nadeshiko Yoni …

Le fait de garder leur relation secrète lui pesait mais c'était pour le bien de la carrière de son professeur adoré alors elle faisait avec. Elles s'étaient rencontrées un an et demi auparavant à la rentrée des classes du mois de mai (la rentrée de septembre pour nous se fait au début du mois de mai).

- Yoni-Sensei … je … euh … en faite … avait-elle bégayé 3 mois plus tard. Je sais que … vous allez trouver le fait qu'une fille vous dise ça bizarre, voir même dégoûtant mais … Je vous aime Sensei !

Toute rouge et tête baissée, elle n'avait pas voulu voir l'expression que le professeur avait fait.

- Pourquoi pas … avait-elle répondu . Tentons le coup !

Yukkio n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. N'étant pas sûre de bien avoir entendu la réponse, elle avait demandé confirmation. Une réponse simple et efficace arriva sur ses lèvres sous formes d'un doux baiser. C'est ainsi que Wataru Yukkio, 16 ans eu non pas son premier petit-ami mais bien sa première petite-amie !

- Wataru-San ! Cria une voix qu'elle affectionnait. Elle se sortit de ses rêveries pour regarder son institutrice qui l'observais avec des yeux noirs. Elle déglutit.

- A moins que vous rêviez à propos du théorème que nous sommes en train d'étudier - ce qui m'étonnent fortement - je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester éveillée durant mon cours même si vous le trouvez ennuyeux. Dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Honteuse et vexée, la jeune fille baisse la tête lorsque les rires de ses camarades s'élevèrent. Le cours reprit doucement au rythme des coups de craie sur le tableau et au son des stylos qui dansaient sur le papier, laissant de longues traces d'encre derrière eux.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentit. La professeur de mathématiques Nadeshiko Yoni se rendit tranquillement en salle des escaliers qu'elle descendait ,on lui attrapa le poignet et la rira en dessous des marches.

L'endroit étant trop obscur, elle ne vit pas son « kidnappeur ». Elle se fit plaquer contre le mur et ses poignets furent prisonniers des mains de son agresseur qui les plaqua, eux aussi contre le mur. Soudain, des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes assez violemment et une langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche. La saveur qui s'en dégagea grisa son esprit et l'empêcha d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Nadeshiko comprit que son ravisseur ne la laisserait pas partir facilement et, qu'accessoirement, il embrassait divinement. Elle se laissa faire docilement, desserrant les poings et répondit au baiser. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de franchir tant l'effluve de désir qui connectait les deux protagonistes était intenses. Finalement, les membres inférieurs de l'institutrice l'abandonnèrent et elle s'effondra au sol, haletant. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne en face d'elle qui s'était accroupie. Le jeune femme sentit son regard qui se baladait sur son corps et la chaleur qui l'envahissait depuis le début de leur échange physique redoubla d'intensité.

L'inconnu posa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur de sa victime et le laissa glisser. D'abord jusqu'au menton, puis le long du cou pour ensuite s'aventurer encore plus bas. Il traça une ligne qui parcouru l'espace sensible d'entre ses deux seins de la martyr qui descendait jusqu'au nombril. Se laissant faire, elle sentait le doigté de l'anonyme la torturer lentement en créant cette droite qui enflammait sa peau derrière le léger et sensuel toucher de son seul doigt. Elle pensait qu'il n'irait pas plus bas, qu'il allait occuper de nouveau ses lèvres mais bien au contraire, la main qui était maintenant posée à la naissance de ses hanches descendit plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Surprise, elle lâcha un petit cri qui très vite se termina en soupir langoureux. Bien que l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir qui était en face d'elle, elle distingua exactement les courbes de son corps. Elle tendit une main et la posa sur l'épaule de son attaquant. Elle glissa et arriva sur la poitrine de son violeur qui s'avéra... être une violeuse qui ne faisait plus seulement soupirer sa victime mais la faisait presque crier avec les violents vas et viens de ses doigts dans son intimité. Le feu se propageait de plus en plus dans le corps de l'institutrice qui sentait qu'elle allait se briser ou même brûler vive si elle n'éteignait pas ce brasier. Les mouvements de de l'agresseuse se firent d'autant plus rapides et brutaux qui faisaient hurler de plaisir Nadeshiko mais de fiévreuses lèvres vinrent les étouffer. Aux portes de la jouissance, elle saisit violemment l'épaule de sa soi-disante attaquante et s'y accrocha si fort lorsque l'orgasme la gagna que sa « partenaire » poussa une légère plainte de douleur. Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, doucement cette fois.

- Yoni-Sensei...

Cette voix... A présent la professeur était certaine.

- Tu es vraiment cruelle...

Elle sourit et posa doucement une main sur la joue de son amante qui appuya sa tête contre la sienne, front contre front. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune élève.

- … Ne, Yukkio-chan ?

Et elles finirent heureuses et eurent pleins de marmots braillants...


End file.
